


Breaking Dawn

by RobinTrigue



Series: Presidential Facts [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Pyjamas, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: The sun is barely up, but Sin Cara has something to tell Rhyno.





	Breaking Dawn

It's five in the morning, the sort of morning where the sky is a deep purple - at first glance, total darkness, but there is in fact the faintest tint of dawn around the edges, a promise of sunny skies to come. Rhyno's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Come downstairs."

Rhyno looks around his bedroom, eyes still adjusting to the light and heavy with sleep; one might have thought him to be an early riser, but he tosses and turns so late into the night that he usually would not wake for another four hours.

At the foot of his bed's empty right side are his clothes for the day, neatly folded, but Sin Cara's voice had sounded urgent to Rhyno's ears. Sounded like an opportunity he dare not miss. Instead of donning his full outfit, he only took the time to roll on a pair of thick socks and slip into his shoes - his function shoes. He slips the lanyard with his house keys around his neck, trying to ignore the prickling discomfort of walking out of the apartment in only his pinstripe pyjamas. They let the chill of the echoing hallway in through the seams.

Rhyno takes the stairs, two at a time, whishing his heart wasn't pounding in his chest. But the pounding doesn't go away when he reaches the bottom, opening the glass-panelled door to see Sin Cara standing out front. His mask and shoulder glisten with dew that he must have brushed from low tree branches on his way here.

"I couldn't be bothered to come up," Sin Cara says.

Rhyno nods. Sin Cara smells faintly of an alcohol Rhyno can't name, something piercing and stimulating. He sways slightly before continuing, and Rhyno is too nervous to reach out a hand to steady him.

"About us. You." Sin Cara takes a deep breath, head tilting down for a short instant - shame? bashfulness? He's impossible to read, not just because of the mask. "There are terrible things in the world. Terrible people. Being in a tag team makes you forget stuff like that, because you've got each other's backs."

Rhyno waits. He tries not to think about Heath - he already has a tag team partner, they haven't split, not officially, despite it being obvious that Heath is destined for better things. Rhyno knows it's wrong to hope, with Heath. He knows it's wrong to hope no matter what, but he can't help himself.

"Awful, disgusting people," Sin Cara is murmuring. He's the one who reaches out, coat brushing the damp leaves of the hedge before his hand can make contact with Rhyno, who still does not dare move. "And I guess I don't know what to do sometimes?" A deep breath.

Rhyno manages to avoid closing his eyes, tries to avoid the strange feeling that success can also mean giving something up.

"The thought of you makes me sick, actually literally sick. Like after too much tequila, except I don't know if that's correlation or causation because I only touch that stuff to forget I'm coming here. But I figure, hey, rock bottom, right? Might as well make myself comfortable, and Ellsworth has definitely got diseases of some kind. So I guess you and I can fuck around."

Sin Cara's hand finally brushes Rhyno's arm, awkward and clammy. Rhyno reaches out to hold it in place, because Sin Cara seems in danger of falling. Sin Cara swats him away and grabs onto the bush instead.

"I won't let you down," Rhyno says solemnly.

"Yeah you will," Sin Cara says. Behind him, the golden rays of dawn have grown like some kind of knightly halo. "Can you get me an Uber? This is already way too gross for me, I'm gonna crash at Byron's mom's place."

The first birds awake and sing as the two of them make their way up to Rhyno's apartment, where he had left his phone. Sin Cara lays down on the sofa, "just for a minute," while Rhyno makes the call for his fuck-around buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> How did one throw-away gag about Rhyno spouting presidential facts turn into my most favourite terrible AU


End file.
